Lips Of An Angel
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: SongFic. She makes it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an Angel... IchiRuki. Anti-IchiHime. Anti-RenRuki. Song by Hinder. R&R!


**This was on a total whim! I saw Hinder in concert Friday and they played this song as their closer. I loved this song, and hearing them play it live was so cool! It's been stuck in my head, so I decided to write a quick Songfic! Took me...two hours?**

_**Lips of an Angel- Hinder**_** in case you were wondering.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used within this Fic! Nor do I own the rights to the music used in this Fic! They all belong to their respected owners! Please support the official release!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Honey why are you calling me so late?<br>It's kinda hard to talk right now**_

"Your cell phone is ringing!" Ichigo heard Orihime call from the bedroom. He sighed, pausing the movie they had been watching and walking away from the comfy couch to his desk, where the sleek black phone rang with its classical tunes.

Picking it up and checking the number, he frowned and quickly sat in the chair to flip open the phone and answer. "Hello?" He said, keeping his voice low so that Orihime couldn't hear.

"_Ichigo..._"

_**Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
>I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud<br>**_

"Rukia? What's wrong?" He asked once he heard a soft sniffle from the other end of the call. He heard a slight rustling in the background, and knew instantly that she was calling him from her bathroom..._again._

"_I...miss you...Ichigo..._" He heard her choke out. She would always call, and say those four words to make his heart race in longing.

"I know..." He replied, running his fingers through his orange locks as he leaned against his desk, his eyes fixated on a framed picture of Orihime and he at some fun park he hadn't cared enough for to remember. It stood next to his fireman's badge. "I miss you too..." He whispered.

"_I can barely hear you,_" She said. He could hear her trying to wipe away the tears, trying to make an effort to remain in control of her emotions.

"Yeah, sorry..." He said, glancing back at Orihime.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on**_

"_Is _she_ there?_"The question wasn't as curious as it should have been. She knew the answer to that, and he could hear the jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah," He said. Orihime was on his- _their_ bed wringing out her wet hair. She had just gotten out of the shower, and was preparing for bed. She was dressed in her pink panties and pink tank top- her sex clothing. "I wish it was you who was here...not her." He said, keeping his head low.

"_I know what you mean..._" He heard another sniffle, and felt his heart tighten in sorrow.

What he wouldn't give for Rukia to be wringing out her hair behind him...

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an Angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<strong>_

"_Ichigo..._" The sound of his own name coming from her lips made warmth engulf him. A shiver ran down his spine, memories of that very voice breathing his name during a night of passionate love making flashing through his mind...

"Yeah?" He wished he was there, right now. Holding her tightly in his arms. He hated this _over-the-phone_ bullshit.

"_I love you._" Her voice was wishful, expectant. She was like him, craving those three words from the other so desperately that they treated moments like this like treasures. He smiled, sighing a breath of relief, almost as if taking a fresh hit of drugs.

"I love you too." He said.

She was better than any drug._**  
><strong>_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful...<br>With the lips of an Angel**_

They had been broken up for nearly two years now. His job had him moving in and out of the house in the middle of the night and she hadn't been able to deal with his long periods of absence. They had agreed, for both of their sakes, that they should move on.

They tried...but failed.

"You mean the world to me..." Ichigo said, feeling the warmth wrap around his heart.

"_Now don't be getting sappy on me, idiot..._" She teased, giggling.

He chuckled in response- the first genuine laugh he's had since he last saw her.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
>And yes I've dreamt of you too<strong>_

"_I was dreaming about you..._" She said, her voice wistful.

"Oh yeah?" He replied, switching the phone from his left ear to the right. "What a coincidence. I was dreaming of you too last night."

She giggled again, the sound heavenly to his unworthy ears. "_Tell me about your dream._" She said.

"Well, we were-"

_**Does he know you're talking to me?  
>Will it start a fight?<strong>_

There was a loud banging from the background of the phone. Ichigo stayed silent as he heard Rukia yell something out to someone on the outside of her bathroom. She had her hand over the receiver, but he still could just barely make out her saying "_I'm talking to a friend!_" to whoever was calling to her.

"_Sorry,_" She said once the person had left.

"_He's_ there huh?" He knew the answer already. As Orihime was always here, _he_ was always there.

She was silent for a moment longer, then answered. "_Renji's waiting for me to come to bed..._"

His fist clenched in his lap, jealousy rearing its ugly head. His jaw locked into place, the muscles of his neck sticking out as he tried to remain calm. "Tell him to wait a goddamn minute." He hissed into the phone.

"_I did,_" She said. Another moment of silence, and then he heard her speak in a hushed whisper. "_Does she know we're talking?_"

_**No I don't think she has a clue**_

Ichigo glanced back at Orihime, who was rubbing lotion onto her tan legs. "No, she doesn't."

"_Good..._"

He knew what she meant by that.

"_Can we meet up?_" He knew she'd ask.

_**Well my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on**_

"Where?" He asked. They both knew he'd go, no matter what.

"_I think I can hear Renji leaving..._" She said. A slight rustling noise echoed on the other end of the line, followed by the opening of a door and the sound of a few attentive footsteps. "_He just left..._" She said, and they both knew what that meant.

_That cheater..._

"_You can come here._" She said at last.

_Are we any better?_ He couldn't help but think when he nodded to himself and stood from his desk. "I'll see you in twenty."

****_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an Angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<strong>_

They hung up, and Ichigo walked towards the door, grabbing his keys and coat.

"Ichigo?" Orihime was standing before him in a heartbeat, her hair tied in a bun and her legs glistening in the light from the lotion. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out with Renji." He said, the name sour on his tongue. By using the asshole as his alibi he was giving him one as well. He wouldn't tell anyone it was a lie, because where had _he_ been that night? "They need us at the station. I'll be gone for most of the night." He said, slipping on his shoes.

"Oh..." The auburn haired girl sighed dejectedly. He could tell she had been looking forward to this night; the night he'd make dull, passionless love to her until she was satisfied and asleep. "Well...stay safe." She said, turning and walking back into the bedroom.

Ichigo watched her go, the guilt eating at him bit by bit. Orihime was such a sweet girl, so undeserving of what he was doing to her. She loved him, he could see it in the way she said his name and how he'd catch her staring lovingly at him from across the room. He didn't want to hurt her, ever. But he just didn't love her like she did him...

He couldn't worry about that right now, for he had Rukia waiting for him.

He closed the door behind him, not noticing how Orihime's eyes glazed over his forgotten fireman's badge on his desk.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful...<br>With the lips of an Angel**_

Ichigo was at her apartment building in under ten minutes. She lived uptown from him, nearly a thirty minute drive, but at eleven-thirty at night on a Thursday there was barely any traffic.

He was out of his car and up the stairs in minutes. Each step was so dreadfully familiar, every second he took to reach her apartment reminiscent of the last he had been here in this building a little over two weeks ago. It was nerve wracking, knowing he was so close to her and yet not just there yet. He quickened his pace, racing up the stairs and down the hall to that familiar apartment door with the number 15 on it.

He knocked, and she was there in front of him in a heartbeat. Her eyes were still bloodshot from crying, and her raven hair was messy from a long day's work. She wore a black silken nightdress, an open robe hanging from her lithe shoulders.

Their eyes met, and he couldn't hold himself back once he could see her beautiful violet orbs.

They embraced and kissed so deeply and passionately that his head spun. His arms wrapped around her slim form and pulled her flush against his body, holding her tightly as her hands ran through his hair.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet...<strong>_

"I've missed you so much...Ichigo..." She whispered once they needed air.

He smiled so tenderly at her, his eyes soft and his expression loving. He cupped her cheek, her head leaning into his touch affectionately. "I missed you too...Rukia."

They kissed again.

_**Coming from the lips of an Angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<strong>_

The door closed behind them, their lips still locked as their hands explored the other's body. He heard her moan, and felt every fiber of his being tingle with electricity. Her breath erupted little fires along his skin, her touch sending shivers down his spine. She was the epitome of what he wanted.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful...<br>With the lips of an Angel**_

Soon their clothes were gone, and they were on her bed tangling themselves in each other. Her lips caressed his skin, as his did hers. He moved over her, the blanket up to his hips as they created a passion stronger than anything he and Orihime could ever make.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful...<br>With the lips of an Angel  
><strong>_

That night there was no guilt. That night Ichigo felt completely free of any worry that had plagued him in this world. For he and Rukia made their own world. A world with just the two of them; no Inoue Orihime, no Abarai Renji, no cheating, no guilt, no over-the-phone bullshit, and no lies.

That night Ichigo made her feel special, because she _was_ special. No matter how many times he tried to leave, tried to forget her, he wounded right back in this bed, holding her tightly in his arms as she breathed in his husky smell.

He could never leave her, could never forget what it was she did to him with just a quirk of her lips. Whenever he doubted himself, she would silence him with a kiss...

A kiss...

...with the lips of an Angel.

_**Honey why are you calling me...so late?**_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I'm quite proud of myself for such a story, despite its kind of sappy rushed ending. I don't usually make Songfics too often, and really this was kind of new for me. So I'm proud of it! Especially since it was done completely from 2 in the morning to 4 in the morning. Would have posted it last night after it was done, but I decided to edit it after a night's sleep!<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
